Shattered Glass
by XxSeddieAddictxX
Summary: Hot breath, smooth hands. It happened in a blur, and now they were stuck in the worst-case scenario. Part of Rose Red Misery's Challenge.


Shattered Glass

A/N: Response to Rose Red Misery's SeddieIsPregnant Challenge. Set to when they are juniors in high school.

I don't own iCarly!

* * *

PROLOGUE

Hot breath, smooth skin, it was all a blur to him. It couldn't have happened like that. One minute she was pulling his hair, next they're kissing.

Freddie Benson always thought the worse thing that could happen in his life was that he'd leave his homework at home.

But this was much worse.

Now, a girl he's had a one night stand with is crying in her room, and was 'with child.'

And the baby was his.

This cannot be happening.

CHAPTER 1- SECRETS

"Sam? Sam?" Carly Shay yelled through her bathroom door, where Sam had taken refuge almost an hour ago.

"Go away," a muffled voice choked out.

"No," Carly said, "It's my bathroom!"

Sam opened the door, her hair lank, and her eyes heavy set and red. She was holding something, and Carly gasped as she looked at it.

Slowly reaching for it, Carly turned it over to reveal that unholy little plus sign.

"Oh Sam, no," she said in fear.

Sam nodded shamefully. "But, with _who_?" Carly asked incredulously.

Sam gulped before whispering quietly a name that nearly made Carly faint, and a name that would change her life, "Freddie."

Carly stood in shock. "Freddie Benson, the technical producer?" Carly choked out, turning a slight shade of blue.

Sam nodded, her face in her hands as she slides down the wall. Carly sat next to her and patted her back. "We need to tell Freddie that you might have his child," Carly whispered in her best friend's ear, giving her a hug.

Sam, who was hyperventilating just stood up and walked towards the door. "Carly, you realize he'll hate me when I tell him," she said in a monotone, her back to Carly.

"No he won't," Carly said, trying to reason with her best-friend.

"Promise me, Carly Annabelle Shay, that you won't tell ANYONE about this, especially Fredward," Sam said, tears streaking her face once more.

Carly nodded, "I promise," she said in a small, distant voice.

"No," Sam said, "You have to ankle swear."

They swore and Sam left the room, but before she did, she said, "I can handle this."

--FREDDIE'S HOUSE--

Freddie sat in his room, his back to the wall, his face streaked with tear stains. _I did not do 'it' with Sam, I didn't it was a dream, it was a dream_, he thought repeatedly.

It had been three months since him and Sam had their confrontation, and now, he couldn't look her in the eye without feeling nervous. "Goddammit, what the hell am I gonna do now?" he muttered to himself, massaging his temples.

'Talk to her,' a voice in the back of his head said.

'And get beaten up, not bloody likely,' the other Freddie said, snorting.

--NEXT DAY--

"Hello Carly," Freddie said the next day, walking up to his friend.

Carly gave a small smile and replied with, "Hey."

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked, fearing Sam told her about what happened.

It flash backed before his eyes...

FLASHBACK

Her hands were soft, and he was out of control, he kissed her with full force, and unbuttoned his shirt as she fumbled with hers....

It was like things were happening in slow motion, the touches, the kisses, and the feelings that they haven't explored.

And then at the very end, guilt.

Guilt became their lives.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey Sam," Carly's peppy voice said to her friend.

Freddie alerted himself and said, "I um, I um yeah," before scuttling off in the other direction.

Sam sighed and looked at her brunette friend, "He thinks I'm a fucking slut Carly, a no good low-life," Sam said, tears filling her eyes.

"You aren't a slut," Carly coaxed with her friend.

"Carly, I'm 16 and PREGNANT," Sam said exasperated.

Carly was rendered speechless. "It don't get sluttier than this," Sam said a tear rolling down her cheek.

Carly put her arm around her best friend and squeezed tightly as Sam broke down. "It'll be alright," Carly said, trying to comfort Sam.

"Carly, I'm failing almost all of my classes, and I'm having a baby, I'm not alright," Sam deadpanned.

Carly was silent.

Meanwhile.....

"You screwed Sam?" Gibby asked loudly, incredulously.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh," Freddie hissed.

"Sorry, I mean, you screwed Sam?" Gibby said again, whispering.

Freddie nodded, turning bright red. "Dude, you know you might've gotten her-" Gibby paused and gulped and then whispered just so Freddie could scarcely hear him, "pregnant."

Freddie stumbled back and shook his head madly, "No, no, I mean, it doesn't happen on the first time, right?" he said, looking at Gibby wildly, searching for comfort and reassurance.

Gibby shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Freddie," he said sadly, smiling at his distraught friend.

--LATER--

"So, should we go back to my place to rehearse?" Carly asked, feeling the strain between her best friends.

Sam shrugged and Freddie muttered something about 'mom' 'tics' and 'leg hair'. Carly sighed.

--FREDDIE POV--

Is Gibby right? Could I really have gotten my best friend, well, _pregnant?_

No, it's not possible, I mean, all we did was-

Sleep together.

I don't even like Sam, right? My heart is forever with Carly Shay.

Right?

Oh man, if mom found out, she'd pour tic lotion in my eyes!

--SAM POV--

Should I tell him? I mean, he probably doesn't care, it was a one time thing, a 'one night stand.' And that's all it could be, to Freddie at least.

He still loves Carly, right

I can do this without him, right, I mean, his mom would murder him for this, wouldn't she?

So, it'll be for his own good, right?

--CARLY POV--

Sam should definitely tell Freddie about 'her problem.' I mean, Freddie would care, right, because we all really know the truth.

Ever since they met (which I learned was pre-kindergarten thanks to my sources, okay it was Rip-Off Rodney, but that's not my point), they always hung out, until I came along, and Sam became my best friend and Freddie 'fell in love' with me.

They think I'm stupid, but I know more about them than they do.

Oh the irony.

That Sam likes Freddie, and Freddie's fallen in love with Sam ever since they first saw each other.

Well, everyone but them two.

--NORMAL POV--

The three proceed in silence up the stairs to Carly's apartment, and they reach the invisible fork in the road. "Well, I'm gonna-" Freddie stuttered before dashing into his apartment. Sam sighed and followed Carly into her apartment.

"Okay, you need to tell Freddie about this," Carly said once they made it up to the iCarly studio.

Sam exhaled deeply and sank into a beanbag. "Not like the dork cares," she murmered, playing with the loose threads on her shirt.

"He will too care!" Carly exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, how do you know?" Sam countered.

"Remember when you were ten, and you fell out of that tree?" Carly asked.

"Yeah."

"Freddie spent days crying in his room, he was so worried," Carly said to her best friend.

"You're bluffing," Sam said, eying Carly suspiciously.

Carly shook her head, "Seriously."

Sam sat in awe. "What about when I was eight, and I got hit by that-"

"He was in lock down in his room, bawling because you were in a coma," Carly finished.

Sam opened her mouth, but Carly said, "The time you ran into the tree, he sat by your hospital bed while you slept. The time you got your appendix removed, he was fighting the nurse to stay in the same room with you," Carly deadpanned.

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "But he loves you," she whispered.

Carly smiled and said, "No, he never did, he's loved _you _and he still does."

Sam started to cry and Carly embraced her, "It's okay Sam, just go tell him."

Sam sniffed and walked out.

--FREDDIE'S ROOM--

"Freddie, Samantha's here," his mom said, disapprovingly.

'Sam? Why is she here?' Freddie thought as the blond walked timidly into his room. "Hello Sam," he said awkwardly as she stood there, twiddling her fingers.

"Freddie, I need to tell you something," she said.

"Shoot," Freddie said, shooting her his killer smile.

"Sit down," she said, gesturing to his bed.

He obliged, but looked confused. "Yeah?" he said afterward.

"Freddie, I might be having your baby."

* * *

A/N: So, good or bad? I'm not use to writing the M stuff, so give it to me straight.


End file.
